The sexy plumber
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Smut. Au where Emma is a plumber for the town and Regina's shower is broken and needs fixing for her. The visits takes a little longer than expected. Slightly romantic or at least some feels.


Regina had just got home from her job as the towns mayor and was desperate for a nice warm shower. She had the house all to herself as Henry had gone to a sleepover at his friends. Regina put down her bag and slipped her heels off. She then walked to her bedroom so she could get undressed ready for her shower.

Regina put all her clothes from that day in the wash and began to walk to the bathroom. She switched on the light and walked to the shower. She got in and tried turning it on but it wasn't working. She stepped back out, grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom to where she had left her phone. She called a plumber to see if anyone could come out and fix it. They picked up and told her that someone was coming right away.

Regina grabbed the first towel she saw and waited for the door to knock. 5 minutes later there was a knock and Regina got up to answer, holding her towel around her so it didn't fall. She opened the door to see a tall blonde woman wearing really tight plumbing clothes.

"Are you the plumber," Regina asked being shocked by how hot she looked. "Yes, Emma Swan at your service," Emma announced with a little smile. "Come in then, miss Swan," Regina almost ordered at the blonde. Regina's towel had fallen a bit as she talked at the door so Regina pulled it back up and lead the plumber to the bathroom.

"What seems to be the problem," Emma asked in a low sultry voice. "My shower won't turn on," Regina told Emma while trying not to show signs of being a little turned on by the blonde. Emma tried to turn the shower on again but nothing came out. "Are the rest of your taps and things working, mayor Mills," Emma asked looking deep into the mayors eyes. "Ermm I'm not sure, I'll go have a look now," Regina stated as she walked out of the bathroom to check the kitchen taps. She turned them on and water came out.

She walked back to the bathroom to inform the plumber that they were working. Emma had tried everything in the bathroom to see if they worked and they did to. The blonde unscrewed the shower head to see if there was a blockage in the pipe. Emma shone her torch down and saw there was no blockage inside. She then took the panel of the shower box off and looked inside. There didn't seem to be a problem so she closed it back up, put the shower back together and tried to turn it on again.

Water still wasn't coming out so she turned it off. "Let me go check if their is a problem elsewhere," Emma told Regina. Regina nodded as Emma began to walk out of the room. Regina watched the plumber walk out, her butt moving so elegantly as she turned the corner. Her blonde locks flowing down her shoulders. Regina quickly jumped back into reality knowing she shouldn't be thinking like that about the woman.

Regina couldn't stop, everything about the plumber seemed so perfect, from the way her eyes glistened when Regina looked to the way her clothes tightened around her perfect figure. Regina's grip began to get loose on her towel as her thoughts about the blonde continued. Before she knew it, Regina's towel was falling down her body. Just as this happened Regina heard footsteps heading back to the bathroom. She quickly grabbed her towel and pulled it back up.

Emma walked back in. "It may work now," the plumber stated as she moved towards the shower. Emma switched it on but nothing came out. She took the shower head off again and got in the tub to get a better look. Water began to shoot out of the pipe straight onto Emma's face and clothes. By the time Emma had gotten to the switch to turn the water off her clothes were soaked. Regina gasped trying not to laugh. "I'm so sorry about that," Regina spoke as she got up to help Emma out of the tub.

Emma's shirt was now wrapped around her skin, with Regina seeing under it to see what appeared to be a lacey black bra. "Would you like to change your clothes, I can't leave you with just these. "Ermm yes please, if you don't mind mayor Mills," Emma kindly said trying to hide her blushing face. Regina quickly walked out to get some clothes for Emma. She came back within a few seconds with a shirt and some bottoms. "I hope these are alright for you," Regina said as she reentered the bathroom. Regina passed the clothes to Emma and turned around to leave. "You can get changed in here and I will put your soaked clothes in the dryer," Regina mentioned before leaving once again.

Regina put on some clothes herself as she was tired of holding up that towel for this long and waited for Emma to come downstairs with the wet clothes. A couple of minutes later, the plumber was walking down the stairs with the soaked clothes in her hand. Regina quickly took them off of her and put them into the dryer. "Would you like a drink while you wait?" Regina asked as she came back into the room. Emma nodded, "yes please," Emma replied. Regina brought out 2 drinks and sat down while Emma sat herself opposite.

They began to talk, asking about each other's life and there careers. They both felt like there is a connection as they talk, they feel like they are at home when they are together. They laughed as if they had been friends for years. The pair got closer together as they talked, an hour passed and they continued to talk and laugh.

All of a sudden Regina felt soft lips being pushed against her own. They were Emma's and Regina wasn't about to stop this kissing. Regina kissed back loving every second of it. Regina grabbed Emma's hair that was now dry and deepened the kiss. Emma matched Regina's kiss and let out a little moan. The blonde then began to push her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina tormented Emma at first not letting the tongue in but then let it in and joined it with her own.

The kissing deepened with every second, one would pull away a little then go further into the kiss. "I think we should go take a shower, since that's why I was called," Emma joked. "I think we should aswell," Regina replied as she slowly stood up to pull Emma to the bathroom. Emma followed never breaking the kiss between them. They got to the bathroom and opened the door. Emma pulled off Regina's shirt then her own. Regina then unclipped Emma's bra and took her own bottoms off. The kissing continued, fingers intertwining into each other's hair. Emma then took her bottoms and panties off leaving them both stood naked in the bathroom. The two women pushed there bodies together needing as much contact as possible.

Regina stepped into the shower whilst she pulled Emma in with her. Regina turned on the shower and water began to splash all over them. The droplets bounced on their soft skin wetting them more and more. Regina was wet for more than one reason though. Regina began to run her hand down Emma's body, passing her breasts down to her thighs then back up to her hair. Emma moaned loudly as she lower her hand to touch Regina's breast. The blonde then lowered her head to Regina's neck and started to nip and bite at the soft, sensitive skin. Emma the moved her head a little lower to Regina's breasts where she replaced her hand with her mouth. Regina's nipples were extremely hard as Emma's tongue ran elegantly over them.

The water continued to fall onto the pair soaking their bodies as the water hit. Regina's hands continued to tangle in Emma's hair, pulling her head back every few minutes to tease her then replacing her head back to her chest. Emma's began to get a bit rougher, sucking, licking and even biting every now and then on the erect mounds. Regina's moans grew louder, so much that the neighbors could probably hear her. Emma's hand travelled down Regina's body heading towards her soaking wet sex. Emma slowly rubbed on Regina's clit making Regina get even wetter than before. The pair continued to kiss which muffled some of Regina's moans. Emma then slowly began to slip a finger into Regina's centre.

Regina moaned loudly as Emma's finger began to thrust inside of her. The thrusting got faster, then stopped all together making Regina need Emma's fingers even more. Emma quickly inserted another then thrust into her just as quick as before. The thrusting continued gaining speed all the time. Regina was getting closer and closer to her climax, her legs began to tremble. The thrusting continued and Emma began to circle her thumb around Regina's clit. That was all Regina needed to start her orgasm. Her heart raced, her breath hitched and her hips began to jerk. Regina moaned incredibly loud as she soaked Emma's hand.

Regina tried to regulate her breathing as she stood under the water with Emma. Emma removed her hand, brought it up to her face and licked where Regina had been. Regina and Emma kissed again as Regina fell back against the wall so she didn't fall. It was now around 8 pm and they had been in the shower for at least half an hour. They kissed and rubbed their hands up and down the others body. "It's getting late I need to be getting dressed, maybe we can properly finish this another time," Emma said with a little wink as she started to step out the shower. Emma grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower.

Regina spent a minute in the shower after Emma left the room then switched off the shower and stepped out of the shower herself. She then grabbed a towel herself and walked to her bedroom. She began to dry herself and put on some clothes when she need the door open, Emma step out, then the door shut again. Regina signed knowing she actually kind of liked this woman but continued to get dressed trying to not act bothered by it even though she was the only person in the house. Regina finished dressing put her towel in the washing then walked down to where Emma had just been.

On the couch there was a price of paper with some writing on. It read, "Call me again, love your favourite plumber, Emma." It was followed with a phone number and a kiss mark made by Emma. Regina placed the peice of paper down on the table, sighed, then went to bed knowing she would see her plumber again, some day.


End file.
